Insect terminology
In entomology (in an extended sense, here also including e.g. spider words) lots of words occur that have a specific meaning within that science, and are not used outside the field or in a different context. The meaning of each word has been concisely defined here. Words in the explanation that also occur in the list are in italics. The list is a translation of an article in the Dutch wikipedia. A ; abdomen (abdomina) : hind part of body, primitively constructed of 11 segments, usually less in practice. ; abundance : number of specimens of a species in a location ; cerci : usually paired appendices of the abdomen ; aculeate : having an stinger ; aedagus : mating organ of a male insect, consisting of phallus and paramers. Sometimes just the penis is meant. ; aestivation : long period of rest in the hot season, 'summer sleep' ; alate : winged ; alarm pheromone : pheromone (volatile signalling chemical) that alarms members of a group in case of danger. ; allomone : signalling chemical that is useful for the producer because of its effect on the receiver. ; anal : in the direction of the anus, of the anus ; anal tubercle : a little bump in spiders where the anus opening is found. ; stinger : organ that injects venom. ; antenna (antennae) : projections from the head of insects near the eyes, that have a largely sensorial function (touch, smell). ; antennomere : antenna segment ; anterior : of the front part, in front ; apical : towards the tip or the end, syn. distal, esp wrt insect wings ; aposematic : of lively coloring with a warning function (I am poisonous, I taste bad) e.g. yellowjacket, ladybird ; apteer : not winged ; apterygota : insect orders without wings ; araneology : spider science ; araneomorph : belonging to the more recently evolved spiders (see mygalomorph) ; arista : a specific large bristle on the antenna of flies ; arolium : sticky flat bit between the claws of an insect leg (flies, some true bugs) ; articulate with : form a (moveable) joint with, ; arrhenotokia : form of reproduction where females come from fertilized, males from unfertilized eggs. B ; basal : at the base, proximal, opposed to apical. ; benthic : living on the bottom/in sediment of lakes/rivers ; bivoltine : producing two generations per year. ; soil trap : dug in pot as a trap for insects and spiders. Usually with lethal fluid to prevent escape. ; brachypteric : short-winged, esp. of certain forms of some true bugs ; Malpighian tubules : excretion organs with function analogous to kidneys C ; calamistrum : kam op poot IV waarmee spinnen met een cribellum cribellaaat spinsel hanteren. ; carapax (spinnen) : rugschild van cephalothorax ; cardo : secundaire kaak, gevormd uit basaal segment van maxilla ; carina (= kiel) : richel ; carnivoor : vleeseter (vlees van andere insecten) ; caudaal : in de richting van de staart, achterkant. ; caudaallamel : bladvormig aanhangsel (in drievoud) aan het achterlijf van waterjufferlarven (zie staartlamel) ; cel : door aders omsloten stukje vleugel; broedcel van een bijenraat ; cephaal : in de richting van de kop ; cephalothorax (spinnen) : kopborststuk, ook prosoma ; cercus (mv cerci) : gepaarde aanhangsels, meestal aan het uiteinde van het abdomen ; cheliceren (spinnen) : gifkaken ; chitine : het materiaal waar het exoskelet van een insect grotendeels van is gemaakt ; clade : taxon met 1 gemeenschappelijke voorouder ; cladistiek : indeling op grond van afstamming ; cladogram : afstammingsschema ; clavaat : knotsvormig (van antenne) ; clavus : proximale achterrand van hemelytrum van wantsen ; clypeus : deel van het gelaat van een insect, tusen frons en labrum ; coarctaat : van poppen, waarbij de lichaamsuitsteeksels (poten, antennes, vleugels) van het imago verborgen zijn onder de huid van het laatste larvenstadium. Zie exaraat en obtect. ; coleoptera : kevers ; colulus : rudimentair uitsteeksel net voor de spintepels ; coprofaag : mest-etend ; copula : mannetje en vrouwtje tijdens paring (gevangen/geobserveerd) ; corium : centrale proximale deel van hemelytrum van wants ; costa : 'rib', tweede longitudinale ader in een vleugel, van voren geteld ; coxa (heup) : eerste pootsegment, van het lichaam gerekend ; craniaal : aan de kant van/in de richting van de schedel ; cribellaat (spinnen) : voorzien van cribellum ; cribellum : gespecialiseerde spintepel die vele zeer fijne draden spint ; cuneus : deel van de voorvleugel van een wants, lateraal tussen embolium en membraneus gedeelte in, een driehoek met een basis aan de voorrand. D ; dar : mannelijke bij ; dekschild : voorste vleugel van een kever, veranderd in hard schild ; determinatiekenmerk : eigenchap waarin een soort verschilt van andere soorten die kan worden gebruikt om de soorten te onderscheiden. ; determinatiesleutel : tabel waarmee systematisch de naam van een plant of dier kan worden opgezocht door naar determinatiekenmerken te kijken ; determineren : naam bepalen van een gevangen dier van onbekende soort door raadplegen van literatuur en tabellen (determinatiesleutels). ; detritivoor : eet vergane/vergaande resten van planten en/of dieren = saprofaag ; diapauze : periode van rust, bv in de overwintering, waarbij de levensverrichtingen op een laag pitje staan ; diptera : tweevleugeligen, de orde der vliegen en muggen ; distaal : van het centrum af, uiteinden van antennes en poten ; doorn : stekel op exoskelet (z. spoor) ; dorsaal : aan de rugzijde (z. ventraal) E ; ecribellaat : (van spinnen) geen cribellum bezittend (en derhalve gebruik makend van kleverige spinseldraden). ; ecdysis : vervelling ; eicocon : spinsel waarin eieren verpakt zitten ; elytrum (elytra) : dekschild van een kever ; embolium : proximale voorrand van hemelytrum van wantsen ; entelegyn : spinnen waarvan de vrouwtjes een epigyne bezitten ; entomofauna : de insectensoorten van een bepaald gebied ; entomologie : de studie van insecten ; epigyne : geslachtsopening van een vrouwelijke spin, vaak een belangrijk determinatiekenmerk. ; epimeron : achterdeel van de zijkant van ieder van de drie thoraxsegmenten. ; epiproct : aanhangsel ontspruitend aan laatste abdominale segment, in de mediaanlijn. ; episternum : voorste deel van ieder van de drie thoraxsegmenten ; euryhygrofiel : geen sterke voorkeur voor een bepaalde vochtigheidsgraad hebbend. ; eurytoop : niet kieskeurig wat betreft de leefomgeving; kan in veel biotopen leven. Tegenstelling met stenotoop ; eusociaal : in volledig ontwikkelde koloniestructuur levend, met koningin en werksters ; exaraat : van poppen waarbij de structuur van het zich in de pop bevindende imago aan de buitenkant al te zien is. De poten en antennes liggen los buiten het lichaam en zijn enigszins beweeglijk. Andere soorten poppen zijn obtect en coarctaat F ; facetoog : oog samengesteld uit vele ommatidia ; femur (femora) : dij, 3e pootsegment, vaak zijn femur en tibia de langste pootsegmenten. ; feromoon : gedragsbeïnvloedend geursignaal binnen de eigen soort. (b.v. geslachtsferomonen, alarmferomonen, verspreidingsferomonen, spoorferomonen) ; filiform : draadvormig (van antenne) ; flabellaat : waaiervormig (van antenne) ; flagellum : 3e en verdere segmenten van een antenne (z. scapus, pedicel) ; fotoperiode : daglengte ; fovea : donkere plek midden op cephalothorax van spinnen ; fytofaag (phytophaag) : plantenetend ; frons : voorhoofd, ruimte tussen de ogen G ; galea : buitenste vertakking van maxilla ; gena : wang, deel van de kop tussen mandibel''basis en oog ; geniculaat : knievormig gebogen (b.v. ''antenne van mier) ; geslachtsferomoon : aantrekkende geurstof voor partner ; glossa (mv glossae) : gepaarde, gefuseerde mediane lob van het labium die basaal met de prementum articuleert. ; gregair : in groepen voorkomend/levend (z. ook solitair, eusociaal) ; gula : keel, deel van de monddelen ; gyne : vrouwelijke vruchtbare bij, niet de koningin van een kolonie. H ; habitus : uiterlijk, lichaamsbouw ; Haller, orgaan van : zintuigorgaan op meest distale lid van poot I van een teek, functie nog niet geheel begrepen. ; halsschild : pronotum bij kevers ; halter (halters) : rudimentaire achtervleugel bij diptera ; hartvlek : vlek dorsaal en anteromediaal op spinnenachterlijf ; hemi : elytrum (hemelytrum) voorste vleugel van wantsen, half vliezig, half stevig ; hibernatie : het overwinteren ; homoplasie : gelijkvormigheid door parallelle evolutie ; hymenoptera : vliesvleugeligen (bijen, wespen en mieren) ; hypermetamorfose : extra gedaanteverwisseling in larvestadium (z triunguline) ; hypostoom : steeksnuit van een teek. I ; imago (imagines) : volwassen insect ; insectivoor : insectenetend/insecteneter ; instar (engels) : stadium, toestand tussen twee vervellingen in van een larve J K ; kairomoon : communicatiestof die de ontvanger bevoordeelt en de zender benadeelt ; kakkerlak : lid van de orde Blattaria. ; kiel : (carina) richel ; klauw : eind van de voet (meestal 2, bij spinnen soms 3) ; kloppen : manier van vangen van insecten door op takken te slaan en de vallende diertjes op te vange op b.v. een laken. ; koningin : eierleggend individu in bijen : mieren : of termietenkolonie ; kop : voorste deel insectenlichaam, 6 (onherkenbaar versmolten) segmenten L ; labiale palpen : draadvormige gelede uitsteeksels aan het labium, links en rechts ; labium : 'onderlip' ; labrum : 'bovenlip' ; lacinium (mv lacinia) : binnenste apicale lob van de maxilla, articulerend met de stipes. ; lateraal : aan de zijkant, naar opzij. tegengesteld aan mediaal ; larve : onvolwassen insect (holometabola) ; lentisch : van stilstaande wateren ; lepidoptera : vlinders ; lichtval : apparaat om insecten te vangen met (evt. UV) licht als lokmiddel ; lotisch : van stromende wateren M ; macropteer : met volledig ontwikkelde vleugels (z brachypteer) ; malaiseval : insectenval voor vliegende insecten, lijkt op kampeertent. ; mandibula (nl mandibel, mv mandibels) : kaak ; maxilla : kaak achter/onder maxilla (anders dan bij zoogdieren waar de maxilla de bovenkaak is.) ; maxillaire palpen : gelede draadvormige aanhangsels van de maxilla ; mediaal : naar het midden toe, in het midden. Tegenstelling met ''lateraal.'' ; mentum : kin, scleriet van het labium die basaal met de submentum en apicaal met de ''prementum articuleert. Vaak gefuseerd met die laatste en niet als afzonderlijke scleriet te onderscheiden.'' ; mesonotum : rugdeel van de mesothorax ; mesosternum : buikdeel van de mesothorax ; mesothorax : 2e (middelste) segment van de thorax ; metamorfose : gedaanteverwisseling ; metanotum : rugdeel van de metathorax ; metasoma : het 'achterlijf' van de apocrita, bv. van een wesp; bevat anatomisch gezien 1 a 2 segmenten minder dan het abdomen waar ook de petiolus (steel) bij hoort. ; metasternum : buikdeel van de metathorax ; metathorax : 3e thoraxsegment ; mineren : het bladgroen tussen de voor- en achterkant van een blad opeten ; mimicry : nabootsing van een ander dier of plant ; moniliform : las een snoer van ronde kralen (van antenne) ; monofaag : slechts 1 soort voedsel etend ; morfologie : vorm van (delen van) het lichaam ; mygalomorf : spin behorend tot een, evolutionair gezien, wat primitievere groep, zie araneomorf N ; necrofaag : aasetend ; neotenie : kenmerken van een larvaal stadium worden blijven in het imago bewaard ; notum : tergum van een thoraxsegment (pronotum, mesonotum, metanotum) ; nymf : onvolwassen insect (hemimetabola) O ; obtect : van poppen, waarbij de lichaamsuitsteeksels (poten, antennes, vleugels) van het imago verborgen zijn onder de huid van het laatste larvenstadium, maar hun omtrek/vorm wel te onderscheiden is. Zie ook exaraat en coarctaat. ; ocellus (ocelli) : enkelvoudig oog, zie ook samengesteld oog ; occiput : achterkant van de kop ; oligofaag : slechts weinig soorten voedsel etend ; oog : samengesteld oog, facetoog ; ootheca : eiercocon (bv van bidprinkhaan) ; operculum : dekseltje op eieren van geleedpotigen ; opisthosoma : (ook abdomen) achterlijf van een spin ; ommatidium (ommatidia) : 1 enkelvoudig oog van de vele in een facetoog ; orde : een van de ca 29 hoofdgroepen van de insecten ; ovipositie : het eierleggen ; ovipositor : legboor of legbuis P ; palp (palpen) : bij spinnen tasters, bij insecten aanhangsels van de kaken. ; parthenogenese : voortplanting zonder mannetjes ; parafyletisch : groep met een gemeenschappelijke voorouder maar waarin een andere nakomelingengroep van die voorouder ontbreekt (bv reptielen waar de vogels eigenlijk bij zouden moeten) ; paraglossa (mv paraglossae) : gepaarde laterale lob van het labium die basaal met de prementum articuleert, lateraal tov de glossa. ; paraproct : draden aan het achterlijf, niet in het midden (z epiproct) ; patella : 'knieschijf', 4e pootsegment (alleen bij spinnen) ; parasitoïd : parasiet die zijn gastheer uiteindelijk te gronde doet gaan, bv veel sluipwespen ; pectinaat : gevormd als een kam (antenne) ; pedicel : 2e segment van een antenne (insect). Steel tussen cephalothorax en abdomen (spin) ; pedipalp (pedipalpen) : spinnen-tasters, bij mannetjesspin ook paarorgaan (coxa, trochanter, femur, patella, tibia en tarsus) ; petiolus : stengel, steel. Bij hymenoptera het dunne deel tussen borststuk en achterlijf (wespentaille). Bij spinnen ook wel gebruikt voor de verbinding tussen prosoma en opisthosoma (z pedicel) ; phytophaag : z. fytofaag ; pleuron : scleriet aan de zijkant van een lichaamssegment ; polyfaag : veel soorten voedsel etend ; polyfenisme : verschillen tussen individuen door uiterlijke omstandigheden (bv imagines met een andere kleur in de zomer dan hun nakomelingen in de herfst) ; polymorfisme : uiterlijke verschillen tussen individuen van dezelfde soort. ; poot (insect) : coxa, trochanter, femur, tibia, tarsus, pretarsus (=''klauw'') ; poot (spin) : coxa, trochanter, femur, patella, tibia, metatarsus, tarsus, pretarsus ; postmentum : ; precosta : eerste vleugelader ; prementum : scleriet van het labium die basaal articuleert met de mentum en waarop zich apicaal glossae, paraglossae, and palpi bevinden. ; pretarsus : voorlaatste (in distale richting) deel van spinnepoot, voor de tarsus. ; pronotum : rugdeel van eerste segment van de thorax ; prosoma : cephalothorax van spinnen ; prosternum : buikdeel eerste thoraxsegment ; prothorax : 1e segment van de thorax ; proximaal : naar het lichaam toe, binnenste delen van poten en antennes ; pterygota : gevleugelde insecten (en secundair ongevleugelden, zoals vlooien) ; pterostigma : verdikte en gekleurde cel(len) in de vleugels van een insect ; pupa : pop (holometabola) Q R ; rostrum : steeksnuit van wantsen en bladluizen ; rudimentair : nog slechts als rest aanwezig S ; samengesteld oog : z. facetoog ; saprofaag : z. detritivoor ; scapus : 1e segment van een antenne ; scleriet : harde chitine''plaat omgeven door naden of zachte huid op buitenkant insect. ; scopula : borstel haren aan ''tarsus en soms ook metatarsus van een spin tbv hechting ; scutellum : driehoekig stukje van het mesonotum, vaak groot bij wantsen ; segment : geleding van insectenlichaam, of van een voet, of van een antenne ; semivoltien : met 1 generatie per 2 jaar (z voltien, bivoltien) ; sensu lato (s.l.) : in ruime zin, (in de hele biologie gebruikt, meestal als er verschillende definities van een soort of taxon zijn.) ; sensu strictu (s.s.) : in engere zin, zie sensu lato. ; seta : (zintuig)haar ; skeleteren : het bladmoes van de onderzijde van het blad wegvreten. ; solitair : alleenlevend ; spermatofoor : spermapakketje ; spintepel (spinnen) : orgaan dat een draad kan produceren ; spoor : doorn met basisgewricht ; spoorferomoon : geurstof die soortgenoten de weg wijst (vooral bij mieren) ; staartlamel : bladvormig aanhangsel (in drievoud) aan het achterlijf van waterjufferlarven ; stekel : dikke afstaande haar op spinnepoot ; stenotoop : van een dier dat zeer specifieke eisen aan de leefomgeving stelt, tegenstelling met eurytoop ; sterniet : stevige buikzijde van segment van een insect ; sternum : buikzijde van een segment (insect). buikzijde carapax (spin) ; stigma : opening van een trachee aan de zijkant van het lichaam ; stipes : scleriet van de maxilla die articuleert met de cardo ; stippeling : putjes, b.v. op dek- of halsschild ; striduleren : tsjirpen ; stylopisatie : infectie van een gastheer met een soort van de strepsiptera ; subcosta : derde longitudinale ader in een vleugel (z. ook precosta, costa) ; subsociaal : sociaal systeem met enige broedzorg na het uitkomen van de eieren (z ook eusociaal) ; submentum : basale scleriet van het labium, articuleert apicaal met mentum ; sutuur : aan de buitenkand zichtbare naad die de vergroeiing van twee chitine''platen (''scleriet''en) kan markeren ; synantroop : geassocieerd met mensen of menselijke bewoning (bv ''kakkerlakken) ; synapomorfie : gelijkvormigheid door gezamenlijke afstamming (z homoplasie) ; synomoon : communicatiestof die zowel van nut is voor ontvanger als zender T ; tagma : een van de 2 hoofdgeledingen van het spinnen- of 3 van het insectenlichaam, ontstaan door versmelting van een aantal segment''en. ; tagmosis : het vormen van ''tagma's uit segmenten ; tars : zie tarsus ; tarsomeer : ieder van de tarsus''segmenten ; tarsus : (insect) voet, laatste deel van de poot, bestaat uit tot 5 kleine ''segment''jes met een ''klauw. (spin) pootsegment net voor de klauw. ; taxon : taxonomische indelingsgroep, ongeacht het niveau. ; tergum : rugkant van achterlijfssegment van een insect ; tergiet : stevig deel van de rugkant van achterlijf van een insect ; thermofiel : warmteminnend ; thorax : borststuk (3 segment''en) ; tibia (tibiae) : scheen (insect, pootsegment 4) (spin, pootsegment 5) ; trachee : luchtbuisje ; tracheekieuw : bladvormig aanhangsel (in drievoud) aan het achterlijf van waterjufferlarven (zie staartlamel) ; traumatische inseminatie : bevruchting door penetratie van de lichaamshuid ipv de vagina ; trichobothrium : dunne dwars afstaande zintuighaar (spin) ; triunguline : actieve beweeglijke larve in het eerste ''stadium, vaak hypermetamorfose ondergaand ; trochanter (trochanteres) : 2e segment van de poot U ; unguis : nagel, ook klauw, zie aldaar ; univoltien : een generatie per jaar producerend ; ubiquist : benaming voor dieren die overal voorkomen en niet aan een bepaald klimaat of geografische plaats gebonden zijn V ; ventraal : aan de buikzijde ; verspreidingsferomoon : geurstof die zorgt dat soortgenoten niet te dicht op elkaar gaan zitten ; vertex : ruimte tussen de ogen aan de bovenkant van de kop ; voltien : 1 generatie per jaar producerend W ; werkster : vrouwelijke bij of mier die in de kolonie werkt maar zich niet voortplant. X ; xerofiel : drought loving ; xylophagous : wood-eating Y Z External links Hymenoptera-glossarium (Engels) Category:Pages needed to be translated